The Good Guy's Need To Take Breaks To You Know
by booplesnoop
Summary: Nicholas and Perenelle go for a vacation, little do they know who's listening in on them. I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS


Hey guys! i made another Fanfic woot woot, After i saw how much people were visiting the other ones i thought why not. Plus there are not enough Nicholas x Perenelle fanfictions out there :( boooo. anyways Here you go, oh and there is going to be a chapter 2 for Dr. J. Dee x SOMEONE MUWAHHAHAHA anyyyywhhooo enjoy please! Don't like it please please get off this side of the internet just kidding don't like it tell me i need to know this (wo)man. There is cussing and other stuff so BE WARNED BE WARNED *cheesy ghost sounds*

ENJOY!

Nicholas sat next to his wife casually enjoying the nice weather the beautiful view the comfort of his wife reading some spell next to him. This was life over the 6 hundred years he's been around he loved to catch a few breathers at some resort with his wife and tonight was the night. The night when the stars were aligned when the stars where at the best. Also the night he would have free time alone with his wife, in a bed, under the covers.

The thought awoke him from his nap as he looked around a faint red tint on his cheeks. He looked down to the towel on his lap and took note of the tightness of his pants and he looked around not seeing his wife. He tilted his head her book on her seat her towel under the book but she is not to be seen anywhere. That is until he looks to the sexy woman walking over to him, he tilted his head before his eyes widened.

" My, my either I've gotten to old or you've never ever aged! " He chuckled as Perry leaned down and kissed his cheek " How was your.."nap".. " She said and he blushed for a second. " Fine " He replied shortly to get past the embarrassment. She chuckled and moved the towel and dumped water on him making him squeal at how cold it is making him cover up.

" Oops " She says sarcastically and helping him up giving him a good reason to go back to the room and not lead people to think he's aroused. Once they made it back to the room she shut and locked the door putting a **Do Not Disturb** sign on the door and with that she pushed Nicholas back on their bed. He let out a little grunt, his arousal still there which made her chuckle. " Oh my dear, dear Nicholas you has it planned for so long to do this but i'll be taking control tonight if you don't mind alright sweetie. "

She smiled at the fact of surprise but acceptance in his face " Do as you please " he said and laid back letting her do what she wanted how she wanted. She began with removing his clothes and she tapped her chin and she smiles which makes him have a worried face to the unknown of what she is plotting. With that she walked to the bathroom grabbing the straps for the bathrobes. His eyes opened wide as she tied his hands to the bed above him he blushed madly.

" Perry i wasn't aware you liked this kind of stuff.. " Nicholas said nervously as she put her fingers on his lips and ran her finger down his body making him shiver. Nicholas tensed when she stopped above his manhood and lowered her head and blew on the tip. She licked the tip of his already leaking manhood " Perry! " Nicholas moaned loudly arching his back.

The lack of sexual activities to either of them makes the pleasure all the more stronger. " Why Nicholas I've barely done anything to you and you are moaning your heart out. " Nicholas looked away from his wife his cheeks red. " It's alright Nicholas you're lucky i even like the taste of mint. " Nicholas blushed even more looking at his wife as she started stripping and she slowly climbed on top of him again and she slowly lowered herself on his manhood making them both moan out.

She began to lift herself up slowly then lower herself slowly getting faster and faster the scent of mint and the glow of the lovers auras.

" Nicholas i know i'm good looking but calm down with your powers we don't need Dee to bust in while we are doing this. " Perry said moving faster that is until Nicholas takes her by surprise the bathrobe strap dropping and he flipping her under him thrusting in her faster than she's used to. " Never say that name while i'm proving my love to you. "

He gave Perry a serious face but let out a soft breath and he leaned down and kissed her. " Sorry " He said she chuckled and cried out in pleasure as he hit her spot that makes her melt into a little bubble of gooey gumdrop minty goodness. Now holding his shoulders she cries out to each powerful thrust and after they can bear no more they reach the end moaning and panting. They slump wore out but satisfied " We should do this more often. "

He chuckled to his wife's words " Maybe next month if we can find a good hotel that we haven't been to. " " And that hasn't been destroyed by creatures that want us dead. " As they laugh and lay cuddling and soon drifting to sleep. They remain unknown to the fact Dr john Dee had been in the room near by and fully aware they were there and also aware of the things they've done. With a faint blush he pulls off the wall not knowing how long he was listening to the act of love but aroused nonetheless.

" Damn " He cussed seeing how badly aroused he is and it's not something he can work away with that he sat and began to work with his problem remembering the sounds he'd heard " Damn you flamel's " He cursed the flamels somehow kept him at bay once again. " As soon as this problem is gone i will kill you i swear it on my life " His voice hitched as he moaned not realizing talking about the flamels made his hand work faster. He reached his limit and fell back on his bed panting heavily and with a click in his head he smiled having an plan it may not kill anyone but he'll be dominating nonetheless.


End file.
